


Running Into You

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Regina thought the curse would bring her happiness. Perhaps she will find it, or it will find her, during the curse. One-shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Running Into You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. If I did, Robin would have been brought back in more than just a dream. Anything you may recognize belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Regina usually took the same route to work everyday. Every morning she would get up and walk into town, rejoicing on her curse and everyone's inner sufferings. She liked to watch as Dr. Hopper lost control of Pongo. She felt a tickle when she went into the hospital and David Nolan was still in a deep coma. And most of all, she loved seeing Mary Margaret Blanchard stumble on her words, in fear of her. _Everyone feared her_ and it was a beautiful site to the Evil Queen.

For the last couple of years, she took pride in waking up every morning and getting to see it continue. Until it eventually grew old. Apparently there were only so many ways to trip up Mary Margaret and almost bring her to tears.

So on a particular morning, Regina got up later than normal. And decided to take a back road into town. It was a nice change of scenery, until one gentlemen walked into her when he wasn't paying attention.

Regina gasped as the hot liquid hit her chest, seeping through her clothes and burning her skin. The hot fresh coffee stained her recently dry cleaned clothes. She looked up ready to make whoever it was that did this pay. Until her eyes locked with blue eyes and she found herself unable to speak.

"My apologizes Madam," Robin said, looking very apologetic. He looked as if he were going to speak, only to stumble and let out a groan in frustration; he was quite annoyed with himself for this. "Here."

Regina blinked once before taking the napkins he was offering and began dabbing her shirt, not taking her eyes off him for more than a second.

"Again, I am really sorry." Robin felt awful. And of all the people, it had to be the mayor. Everyone in town knew of her reputation and he was dreading the repercussions of this.

"It's quite alright." Regina said simply. "It's just a shirt."

"Are you certain?" He wanted to be sure. "It didn't burn you?" He knew the coffee was freshly brewed and scolding.

"Just a little heat," Regina now knew what one her fire balls felt like. The burn was painful, but she had worse before. "No harm done."

Robin sighed in relief. "Sorry, I just got a call that my son has come down with something," He began to explain why he hadn't been paying attention. "I was getting coffee when I got the call…I should have been watching where I was going." But the only thing that had been on his mind was getting to his child and quickly.

"Like I said, it's alright." Regina didn't often let people off so easily. She took pleasure in putting people in their place. But this man was an exception. There was something inside her that prevented her from snapping at him and showing him any rage. For some reason, she couldn't be angry at him.

"Well, please…"

"Regina."

Robin nodded. "Regina, allow me to get your shirt cleaned or," He tried to think. "Buy you another coffee."

"Another time," Regina nodded. "But you should go. You mentioned something about your son…"

And then suddenly Robin remembered why he had been in a rush. "I promise, I'll make it up to you." He then began to run off.

Regina stood there for a moment as he ran off, in the direction of the elementary school. She waited until he was out of view and then carried on with her day. And though she seemed truthful to his word, she doubted she would see him again; by tomorrow he wouldn't remember meeting her. _If only I had gotten his name._

* * *

Regina was in her office the next day working when there was a knock. She didn't look up from the small stack of papers in front of her. "I don't want to be disturbed." She knew most people were aware that disturbing her was never wise. "I have work to get done."

"Are you sure you can't take a coffee break?"

Regina looked up upon hearing a familiar voice and was surprised to see the stranger from yesterday. "You?"

"I thought I'd bring that coffee," Robin stepped in and placed a small cup on the table in front of her. "As I recall owing you an apology."

"Well, thank you." Regina was surprised. She hadn't expected this.

"I'm a man of my word."

"I can see that."

Robin took notice of the expression on her face. "You seem surprised."

"I didn't think you would remember," Regina admitted. "Yesterday I mean."

"You're not someone that's easily forgettable."

Regina couldn't hide a smile. "I never got your name."

"Robin." He extended a hand to her. "Robin Locksley."

"It's nice to meet you." Regina meant that.

"I won't keep you from your work," Robin knew the mayor was quite busy. "But if find yourself free, I'd love to get some more coffee." Though many people talked about the mayor as if she was a force to be reckoned with and someone to avoid at all costs, he couldn't imagine why. How he felt when he ran into her, he couldn't put those feelings to words; almost as if he was destined to.

"I would like that." And sensing Robin was a man of his word, Regina looked forward to this date. And she nothing had ever given her such pleasure before. And to think, by chance he ended up running into her.


End file.
